


Stressed Backwards Is Desserts

by Stalling_writer



Series: Jay Loving Month [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalling_writer/pseuds/Stalling_writer
Summary: Cole moves into his new apartment and is pleasantly surprised to discover his neighbor is very cute





	Stressed Backwards Is Desserts

When Cole first moved in to his new apartment, he was pleasantly surprised to be gifted with a batch of cookies from his neighbor across the hall. He was even more pleased to find out that said neighbor was his age - and very cute. 

It started with a knock at Cole's door. He had finally finished moving all of his things into his apartment and was almost finished unpacking the majority of them when the sound interrupted his work. 

Cole looked up from his box of shirts, setting the pile he had just grabbed on his bed hastily. Who could be knocking at Cole's door? He didn't know anyone who lived here. 

Regardless, Cole unlocked the door, pulling it open. 

He was greeted by a plate of cookies being held out in front of him. "Hi, I'm Jay!" Said a voice from behind the plate. "I'm your neighbor, I live across the hall. These are for you. Welcome to the building!"

Cole took the plate, feeling miffed. At least he could see his mystery neighbor's face though. He had curly, auburn hair, forming a wild mess on the top of his head. His face was covered in freckles, tiny dots peppered all over his skin. His eyes caught Cole's attention. One was a honey brown, while the other was a vibrant blue. 

Oh shit, Cole thought. He's cute. 

"Um, hi. I'm Cole." He managed to respond. He paused. "Would like to come in?" 

"I, uh - sure!" Jay responded. 

Cole moved out of the doorway, allowing Jay access to his apartment. He shut the door behind him, and silence fell over the pair. 

Jay broke it, his voice nervous. "Um, they're chocolate chip cookies. You're not allergic to anything, right? I didn't know if you were, because you just moved in. Obviously. I, um, I should stop talking. I'm sorry, I talk a lot." 

"No, it's alright." Cole said, smiling in what he hoped was a kind way. "I'm not allergic to anything. In fact, chocolate chip is my favorite kind of cookie!" 

Jay visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping forward as he breathed out in relief. "Awesome! I see you favor the classics." 

Cole laughed. "Yeah. Is it okay if we go into the kitchen?" 

"What? Oh, yeah. That's okay." Jay laughed a little. "It's your space." 

"Okay." Cole said. He wasn't really sure why Jay's awkwardness was so endearing. "Um, follow me." 

Cole led the way into the kitchen, setting the plate of cookies on the counter and unwrapping them. He grabbed one, taking a bite from the cookie. "Oh my gosh, these are amazing!" Cole declared. He took another bite, turning to face Jay. 

Jay's face was flushed, a small, proud smile on his face. "You think so?" He asked shyly. 

"Yeah! Do you, like, bake professionally or something?" 

Jay chuckled. "No. I actually picked up baking from my friend Zane. He's way better than me." 

"Pfft. No way." Cole said. "This has got to be one of the best cookies I've ever had." 

"Well, thank you." Jay paused. "Do you need any more help unpacking? I don't have anything going on, so I don't mind helping out." 

"Really?" Cole asked. "You don't have to. I've just got a few boxes left to unpack and-" 

"I can help with that!" 

And that was how it began. Cole and Jay bonded quickly through the time they spent unpacking together, deciding to exchange contact information and get together again some time. 

"Some time" ended up being about a week later when Cole was job hunting. Like what had happened the previous time, there was a knock at Cole's door. Confused, Cole opened the door to his apartment, only to be greeted by Jay standing nervously out in the hallway, holding a pan of brownies. 

"I, uh...I made these." Jay offered in greeting, lifting the pan before lowering it again. 

Cole laughed a little bit, gesturing for Jay to come in. "You know I'm not technically new here anymore, right?" 

Jay stepped inside and took a shaky breath, forcing a laugh. "Uh, yeah, I know." 

Cole frowned. "What's wrong?" 

Jay responded with a weary sigh. "Just stressed." He laughed. "I bake when I'm stressed, actually. It's a weird habit thing I've developed. It helps me to calm down." 

"Do you want to talk about what's stressing you out?" Cole offered. 

"I'm good." Jay declined. "But I appreciate it." 

"And I appreciate the brownies." Cole laughed. "You're welcome to stick around for a bit, if you'd like..." 

Jay smiled, and Cole watched some of the stress melt from his features. "I might take you up on that." 

~~~ 

Over the next three months, Jay and Cole grew closer. It seemed that the two were almost always with each other. Cole had met Jay's friends Zane and Kai, and quickly befriended them as well. However, Cole always felt different around Jay than he did with the other two. It took him awhile to figure out, but Cole finally realized that he had fallen head over heels for the boy across the hall. 

So Cole wasn't too worried when Jay brought over a plate or cookies the first time. Jay had brought over five different desserts over the previous months, and Cole had accepted that it was something he needed to do. But the first time that month quickly turned into another time the next week, and then picked up until Jay was bringing over desserts almost every other day. 

Cole was worried, deciding to confront his friend. 

When Jay knocked on the door again, holding a small pan of cinnamon rolls, Cole ushered him inside, taking the plate from him. 

The stress was evident, as well as the toll it had taken on Jay. Bags had begun to form under the boys different colored eyes, his hair was messier than usual, and despite the amount of desserts Jay had made, he appeared thinner. 

Cole was very worried. 

"What's up?" He asked. 

"Nothing." Jay said quietly. 

Cole raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Jay, you're bringing over desserts constantly. What's got you so wound up?" 

Jay laughed a little, sounding anxious. "What if I told you I like someone?" 

Cole's heart ached. "Who?" He asked, trying to keep his voice upbeat. "And why does that stress you out so bad?" 

"Because he's one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship." Jay muttered. "But I really like him." 

"Is it Kai?" Cole found himself asking. 

Jay shook his head no. 

"Zane?" 

Another no. 

Cole began to rack his brain for any other friends Jay had talked about. It couldn't be any of the girls, Jay had said he. "Who is it?" Cole asked, giving up. 

"It's you." Jay said. 

Cole almost laughed. "You're kidding, right?" 

Jay shook his head no once more. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry!" Cole objected. "I like you too!" 

"Really?" Jay asked, his eyes lighting up slightly. 

"Yes! I just thought you didn't like me, so I never said anything." 

Jay laughed, the sound full of relief. "That's good to hear. But what does that make us?" 

"Boyfriends?" Cole offered. 

"Boyfriends." Jay repeated.


End file.
